bokunoheroacademiafandomcom-20200225-history
Chapter 229
|romaji=Ōru Itto Teikusu Izu Wan Baddo Dei |arc=Meta Liberation Army |new character= |cover=Twice Skeptic |volume=24 |pages=17 |date=May 27, 2019 |issue=26, 2019 |previous=Chapter 228 |next=Chapter 230 }} is the two hundred twenty-ninth chapter of Kohei Horikoshi's ''My Hero Academia''. Summary Tomoyasu Chikazoku's puppets rip off Twice's mask and overrun him. Twice screams for them to stop, but one of the puppets throws Twice away, while another two hold him to the ground. A group of puppets rush in and grab Himiko Toga. Twice demands to know who the puppets are as he's held down. In the tower, Tomoyasu directs the puppets remotely. Giran begins to question what's happening to Twice, but Re-Destro interrupts, twisting Giran's head towards himself. He threatens Giran for his silence, explaining that Tomoyasu is using his ability to "take care" of Twice and Himiko. He reveals that they're manipulating puppets with Jin's likeness, and reveals that with Detnerat's technology and Feel Good Inc.'s communications systems, Tomoyasu has absolute control over the puppets. Tomoyasu taunts Giran, explaining that they got the idea to use puppets with Jin's likeness after finding out Twice's psychological weaknesses from Giran himself. He explains that they are aiming to kill Toga and capture Twice for their own purposes. Giran silently worries for Twice, noting it will be twice as rough for him. As two puppets hold him down, Twice begs for the return of his mask. Noticing that the puppets are trying to snap Himiko's neck, Twice's mind begins to collapse, and he starts to believe he is the one trying to kill Himiko. He begins to suffer a severe identity crisis, questioning whether or not he's the one trying to kill her, or if it's someone else trying to kill her. In a flashback, Jin sat in an interrogation room at a police station. Having been brought in after injuring someone in a traffic accident, the police officer told Jin that he would likely get a criminal record, despite Jin insisting he was following the rules, and that the other man jumped in front of his bike. The officer tries to reassure Jin that despite this setback, he can still turn his life around. Later, at his workplace, Jin was attacked by a superior. His superior revealed that the man Jin hit with his motorcycle worked for one of the top clients of Jin's workplace, and that they were refusing to do business with them again. He screamed at Jin, and told him to get out and never show his face there again. After being fired, Jin wandered the streets at night, alone. Eventually, he created a clone of himself to talk to. As time went on, Jin and his clone began to create more and more clones, first to simply have friends. Eventually, Jin and his clones began a life of crime, robbing a bank as a team. Eventually though, Jin's clones rebelled, him captive, and killed themselves, leaving Jin scarred and mentally broken. Sometime after the incident, Jin, wearing a paper bag over his head, met with Giran, and explained his history to him. Giran asked what the bag was for, and Jin explained that it was to keep him from splitting apart. He explained that his clones would eventually disappear after sustaining damage, suggesting that a broken arm would be enough to make a clone of an adult male disappear. Giran noted that Jin's Quirk was extremely powerful, suggesting that he could take down a country if he wanted to, commenting that someone this powerful fell so far. Jin asked Giran what he could do, and Giran suggested he join a group that recently formed, offering him a cigarette, while explaining that he may find they have a lot in common with him. In the present, Twice escapes from the two puppets holding him down. Surprised by the development, Tomoyasu nonetheless directs two other puppets to get him. The two puppets attack Twice, and all four puppets begin to beat him up. Tomoyasu directs two puppets to break Twice's arms, which they do. Screaming in pain now with two broken arms, Tomoyasu directs the clones to break his legs, telling Twice to stay quiet and to not do anything unnecessary. Twice screams out, noting that the injuries hurt. Tomoyasu notices that Himiko has woken up, and regretfully announces that he'll have to use more force to kill her. Twice nonetheless keeps screaming that it hurts, but begins to laugh, screaming in triumph as he discovers that he hasn't disappeared. Silently, he muses about how he always avoided getting hurt, as he was terrified of disappearing. He realizes that all he had to do in the past was hurt himself, and he would have immediately known that he was the original. He realizes that even as he made poor decisions and fell further and further, Himiko was always there for him and resolves to save her. Twice and his clones double themselves. His clones overthrow Tomoyasu's puppets, surprising him. As the Twice clones continue to double, Twice remarks that he "won't watch a friend die", and tells the assembled forces of the Meta Liberation Army that he will show them just how terrifying his Quirk can be. Quick References Chapter Notes *Details of Twice's past are revealed. **He initially began to clone himself to try to combat his loneliness. **His first meeting with Giran, and his recruitment into the League of Villains, is shown. *Twice begins moving past his psychological trauma after realizing he is the original. **Twice creates several clones of himself with his Quirk for the first time since his clones slaughtered themselves at the same time. *The chapter's title is based on a quote from The Joker from . Characters In Order of Appearance *Twice *Himiko Toga *Tomoyasu Chikazoku *Re-Destro *Giran Site Navigation pl:Rozdział 229